1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a setting method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a setting program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which performs processing in accordance with setting values, a setting method executed by the image forming apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a setting program for causing a computer to execute the setting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a soft keyboard is used as a user interface in an image forming apparatus typified by a multi-function peripheral (MFP). Using the soft keyboard can decrease the number of physical hard keys, making it possible to reduce the size of the apparatus, or to increase the size of the display screen by using the area otherwise used for mounting the hard keys.
On the other hand, in order to operate an MFP, an increased number of items of processing conditions are needed for determining the MFP's operations, and correspondingly, an increased number of items of processing conditions should be set on a single operation screen. If a soft keyboard is displayed on top of the operation screen, a part of the operation screen will be hidden under the soft keyboard. This makes it difficult for a user to check to which one of the plurality of items included in the operation screen the setting value to be input using the soft keyboard corresponds.